1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof, and more specifically, to an electronic device including a display unit and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices perform various functions, either alone or in combination. For example, electronic devices may perform mobile communication functions, data communication functions, image photographing functions, audio recording functions, etc.
Electronic devices also store and manage a large amount of data. Consequently, electronic devices may search for and display data, e.g., via the display units included in the electronic devices.
However, portable electronic devices, for example, often have limitations on the amount of data that can displayed on the display units thereof, e.g., due to relatively smaller screen sizes. As a result, users of these type of electronic devices often have difficulties in identifying correlations between the data. The potential for these types of problems increases as the display units therein are made smaller. As a result, the use efficiency and user convenience of the electronic devices may be degraded.